Pained Love
by Thee Britty
Summary: He's married and loves his wife, right? But why does he hook up with the diva he's convinced himself that he's falling for...surprise pairing


**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story **

**Author's Note: Yes, it's not any of the stories I said I was going to update but it hit me like a ton of bricks. You'll find the pairing out at the end of the chapter. Yes, this is a multi-chaptered story. As if I need to start another one but whatever. Dommy, you inspired this. Enjoy.**

* * *

He looked at the brunette diva that was sleeping peacefully beside him. She was intoxicating in every way and had to be a strong person to put up with his shit. He couldn't and wouldn't leave his wife and child no matter how bad things got between him and the woman he said 'I do' too. He wouldn't let himself admit that he was falling in love with the diva lying beside him and their late night rendezvous had to end but he couldn't bring himself to end the affair either; he wanted both lives.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to the sleeping beauty beside him as he kissed her bare shoulder.

He cherished the moments they got to spend together; whether it was having sex or just being friends backstage. He always wanted to be friends with her whether they were more than friends or if they ever ended this simple fling that they had going on for a month, since he had returned. He let his blue eyes wander over her naked body that was outlined by the sheet that was covering her body.

"I should be the better man but I got to have you," he whispered to her even though he knew that she couldn't hear him because she was indeed asleep. "You don't know what you do to me."

She stirred a little but didn't wake as she turned to face him even though her eyes were shut and a peaceful smile was on her pretty face. He moved his hand up to her face and brushed a strand of her reddish brown hair out of her pretty face. She stirred again before her eyes opened and her green eyes opened up to look into his blue ones.

"What are you still doing awake? We stopped hours ago," she said softly, her voice laced with sleep.

"Just watching you sleep, beautiful," he whispered, cupping her soft cheek in his hand.

She blushed and placed her soft, delicate hand over his. He took this opportunity to wrap his hand around hers and bring her hand up to his mouth and place a kiss on the back of it. He looked into her eyes and he took a deep, shaky breath knowing that in a few short hours that he would be back into the married world as he had to go back to see his wife and child.

"I never want this to end," he whispered letting her hand go.

She smiled softly at him as her eyes were half open as she was tired. She leaned up a little and pressed her lips onto his.

"It won't end for a long time," she said softly to reassure him.

He smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the slender diva and pulled her into him. She rested her head against his chest. This was hard for both of them because they wanted to be together and it stung both of their hearts but he had to be the family man since he took a vow. He promised his dad that he would stick to his vow.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered against her hair as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

She looked up at him, resting her chin softly on his chest. Her green eyes looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm a big girl and if I didn't want to be in this, I wouldn't," she reassured him.

He smiled half heartedly at the woman he was desperately trying not to fall in love with but failing miserably. He knew that he couldn't ever really be with her not unless he divorced his wife.

"Maria, you're amazing," he said, closing his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

She studied his features as he started to drift off to sleep. She smiled to herself but it stung in her heart to know that she would never truly be with the man that she was all ready so deeply in love with.

"I love you, Randy Orton," she whispered after he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's a Mandy story! Review please because I want to know if it's worth continuing..**


End file.
